You are mine
by sasunaru-drarry love
Summary: Tout commence un soir dans les couloirs de Poudlard où un jeune adolescent aux cheveux brun s'y aventure. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il est suivit par son meilleur ami qui le voit entrer dans la chambre d'un serpentard bien particulier. Quel va être sa réaction le lendemain au petit déjeuner ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: You are mine**

 **Note: M**

 **Couple: HPDM (Harry très dominant)**

 **Disclamer: Les personnages d'Harry Potter n'appartiennent qu'à J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapitre 1:**

Il est actuellement 22h30 le couvre-feu est déjà passé mais cela n'a pas empêché un jeune Griffondor de sortir de son dortoir en cachette pour aller on ne sait où. Le jeune homme regarda une dernière fois s'il n'avait pas été suivit avant de s'engouffrer dans un autre couloir.

Ce que ce couloir avait de si particulier était le fait qu'il donnait accès aux chambres des préfets de chaque maison de Poudlard.

Le jeune Griffondor s'arrêta soudainement devant un tableau où se distinguait, malgré la faible luminosité, un grand cobra blanc lui faisant penser a son dragon.

Il prononça le mot de passe avant d'y entre sous le regard médusé de l'espion qui le suivait et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

Le lendemain à l'heure du petit déjeuner qui se déroulait dans la grande salle, Ron regardait d'un drôle d'œil son meilleur ami qui agacer par un tel comportement finit par lui poser la question:

 _ **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer celle ça ?**_

 _ **-Ri... rien.**_

Non satisfait de sa réponse mais crevant de faim Harry retourna à son repas qui fut de nouveau interrompu par la même personne.

C'est alors, encore plus énerver que précédemment, que le jeune Potter tourna la tête vers Mr. Wesley.

 _ **-Mais quoi...**_

Malheureusement sa phrase mourut avant qu'il n'est pu en prononcer plus.

On pouvait lire dans ses yeux verts émeraude de la fureur. Beaucoup de fureur. Mais cette fureur n'était pas adresser à son meilleur ami, oh non. Elle était plus tôt diriger vers un jeune homme séduisant aux cheveux étrangement blond et aux yeux magnifiquement gris. Draco Malfoy, de son nom, était en ce moment même en train d'embrasser Ginny Wesley.

Sans prévenir personne Harry se leva avec précipitation du banc où il était assis, rompant le silence qui c'était installé par le son de ses pieds au contact du sol, pour se diriger en direction de la table des Serpentard en criant:

- _ **Enlève tes sales pattes de mon homme salope !**_

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort qui projeta Ginny à l'autre bout de la Grande salle. Tous ouvrirent grandement les yeux de stupeur face à cette scène. Des étincelles vertes pétillaient autour du sorcier. Les élèves tout comme les professeurs commencèrent à éprouver de la crainte face à cet homme et sa puissante magie. Leurs yeux ne reflétaient qu'une seule émotion: la peur. Tous sans exception enfin... Il y en avait bien un.

Le jeune héritier de la richissime famille de sang-pur, les Malfoy, s'approcha d'Harry avant de le prendre dans ses bras rompant ainsi de nouveau le silence.

 _ **\- Calme-toi Potter...**_

Cela n'était qu'un murmure mais Harry pus l'entendre de la place où il était car il lui répondit :

 _ **-Je ne peux pas. Elle t'a embrassé elle mérite donc de mourir.**_

Harry encra par la suite sa tête dans le cou de Draco humant son odeur si appétissante à ses yeux.

À suivre...

 **Je tiens à m'excuser de la manière dont Ginny est traitée mais je ne l'aime vraiment pas du tout alors voilà quoi... ^^'**

 **En espérant que ce début de chapitre vous aura plus et... au prochain chapitre ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dernièrement:**

 _-Potter calme toi_

 _-Je ne peux pas. Elle t'a embrassé, elle mérite donc de mourir._

Harry nicha par la suite sa tête dans le cou du blond humant son odeur appétissante à ses yeux.

 _ **-Potter...**_

Harry grogna de mécontentement et Draco frissonna avant de soupirer.

 _ **-Harry ce n'est pas le moment.**_

 _ **-Mais j'ai si soif.**_

Draco se retira de l'étreinte qu'il avait provoqué et regarda le brun, qui était plus grand que lui, dans les yeux.

 _ **-S'il te plait...**_ Dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

Autour d'eut personne n'osait faire le moindre geste, choquer par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Ils leurs fallu encore dix bonne minutes, après le départ de Mr. Potter et Mr. Malfoy, pour qu'ils retrouvent enfin leurs esprits.

Les discutions commencèrent alors à émerger par tous les coins. Aussi bien du coter des élèves que celui des professeurs. On ne parlait plus que d'une seule chose : le nouveau couple d'Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy.

Du coter de notre couple, Harry avait la main de Draco serré dans la sienne et se dirigeait, à grande vitesse, en direction de la chambre de préfet du bien m blond.

Après avoir prononcé le mur de passe il les fit entrer et plaça son blond contre la porte.

 _ **-Draco...**_

Malfoy passa sa main dans les cheveux de Potter et les caressa l'encouragent à prendre ce qu'il réclamait.

 _ **-Vas-y Harry. Mores moi.**_

Le jeune vampire sourit et se mit à lécher le cou de Draco avant de le mordre à pleine dent.

Malfoy ferma les yeux et gémis de plaisir en passant ses bras autour du cou du brun. Ce dernier se mit à grogner et ce n'est qu'une fois rassasié qu'il retira sa tête du cou du blond après avoir lécher une dernière fois.

Il sourit à son amant.

 _ **-Merci.**_

Draco se mit à rougir et cacha sa tête dans le cou du brun.

 _ **-Tu aurais dû te contrôler,**_ lui reprocha-t-il une fois qu'il eut retrouvé contenance. _**Maintenant tout le monde est au courant pour nous.**_

Le jeune Potter posa sa main sur le sexe en érection de Draco puis sourit cruellement.

 _ **-Cela est parfait comme ça tous sauront que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi. Surtout cette pute de Weaseley.**_

Harry fit des mouvements de vas et vient sur le sexe de Draco puis le relâcha une fois qu'il fut bien excité

Le blond gémis de frustration.

 _ **-Je ne laisserais personne te mettre le grappin dessus tu as compris ?**_ A-t-il dit d'un ton impérieux.

Draco hocha vigoureuse de la tête, totalement soumit à son dominant, avant de se frotter à son amant demandant plus d'attention au niveau de la ceinture.

 _ **-Ha... Harry je t'en supplie...**_

 _ **-Que veux-tu donc Draco,**_ murmura Harry à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle avant de lui mordiller la lobe d'oreille.

 _ **-Je... S'il te plait... caresse moi...**_

 _ **-Où veux-tu que je te touche ?**_

Draco prit la main d'Harry et l'abaissa dans son pantalon avant de gémir fortement au contact de la main froide du brun sur son sexe bouillonnant.

 _ **-Harry...**_

L'appeler lui sourit avec légèreté avant d'y procurer des mouvements de vas et vient sur le sexe de son blond. Ce dernier resserra sa prise sur le cou du vampire pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus.

Harry sourit diaboliquement avant de plonger sa tête dans le cou de son homme pour le mordre de nouveau.

Draco écarquilla grandement les yeux avant de jouir dans la main du brun.

Potter porta sa main à sa bouche léchant le liquide poisseux qui s'y trouvait.

Quand sa main fut totalement propre il sourit au jeune Malfoy et le porta jusqu'à leur lit.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Les souvenirs sont en italique.**_

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

Harry caressait amoureusement les cheveux de Draco tout en lui donnant par moment des baisers par ci par là.

 _ **-Harry**_

 _ **-Oui mon cœur ?**_

 _ **-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Avec Voldemort, ma famille et tout ça je veux dire.**_

Le vampire soupira l'air pensif.

 _ **-Je ne sais pas. Mon destin est de le tuer ou d'être tué mais si pour cela je dois te mettre en danger...**_

 _ **-Harry...**_

 _ **-Ordonne moi, ordonne moi n'importe quoi et je le ferais. Il n'y a que toi qui compte et cela a toujours été ainsi.**_

Draco se releva puis se retourna pour se retrouver face à l'homme de sa vie. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amour engageant un chaste baiser avant de se reculer.

 _ **-Que désires-tu toi ?**_

 _ **-Que tu restes à mes côtés et que cette guerre prenne enfin fin pour notre future à tous les trois.**_

Draco sourit avant de poser sa main sur son ventre.

 _ **-Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.**_

Harry hocha de la tête avant de sortir du lit dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

 _ **-Où vas-tu ?**_ Demanda le blond qui voyait son amant se diriger vers la sortie.

Le brun lui sourit.

 _ **-Chez les Griffondors. Tu voudrais quelque chose ?**_

Le blond nia de la tête et se recouvra convenablement pour s'endormir directement.

Harry pût alors sortir de la chambre et arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'au septième étage. Il plongea alors dans ses pensées, repensant à sa transformation en vampire et sa mise en couple avec Draco après l'avoir, accidentellement, mit enceint.

 _Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que Harry avait été transformer en vampire et il en avait parler à personne, pas même à ses deux meilleurs amis._

 _Chaque soir il allait en direction de la forêt interdite pour se nourrir du sang de ses bêtes qui y vivaient quand un soir il lui fut impossible d'aller chasser dans la forêt._

 _La raison était simple. Quelque chose l'appelait. Il ne savait pas quoi ni le pourquoi du comment mais son instinct lui disait que c'était quelque chose d'important._

 _Alors Harry de laissa guider par cet appel qui le guida jusqu'au pied d'un sole pleureur, à l'abri des regards, où dormait une personne aux cheveux étrangement blond._

 _Toujours guider pas son instinct et à cause de la faim Harry se pencha vers le cou du jeune homme pour le lécher avant d'y planter ses crocs._

 _Ce geste réveilla le blond qui ouvrit grand les yeux tout en poussant un gémissement. Draco passa alors ses bras autour du cou de Harry rapprochant ainsi leurs corps l'un à l'autre._

 _C'est complètement rassasier que Harry retira sa tête du coup de Malfoy. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, consumer se désir qui brûlait en eu._

 _Sans même savoir ce qui se passerai plus tard Harry et Draco c'étaient unis sous se sole pleureur._

 _Puis Harry était parti complètement rassasier sans même un regard en arrière à l'égard de son pire ennemi._

À suivre...

 **Je ne sais pas si l'idée soit enceinte en soit une bonne mais cela est à vous de me le dire.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Désoler pour le retard avec la rentrée et tout, cela ma prit un peu plus de temps que prévus.**

 **Réponse reviews :**

 **tsumy-malnewca:** XD merci.

 **xXxnarusasuxXx:** heureuse que cela t'es plus ^^

 **shenendoahcalyssa:** ^^' désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu pour celui la mais j'ai été très heureuse de recevoir se reviews. Cela m'a beaucoup aider.

P.S: merci pour l'information il m'a beaucoup aidé et j'espère que cela te plaira ^^

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de la fic**

 **You are mine. Pour se fait je vais essayer de le faire plus long car je crois avoir laisser beaucoup d'incompréhension.**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture ^^**

En y réfléchissant bien Harry se dit qu'il avait vraiment été un vrai connard et que cela l'étonnait que son calice veuille encore de lui.

 _Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis que Harry c'est nourrit du sang du blond et qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Pendant cette longue semaine le brun n'avait pas une seule fois ressentit la soif de sang qui le tiraillait depuis sa transformation et il en était inquiet._

 _'Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu ce passer avec Malfoy pour qu'on ait se résultat ?'_

 _Harry était tellement plonger dans ses pensées qu'il percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un. L'inconnu tomba donc au sol alors que le brun reprenait pied dans la réalité._

 _-Ouch..._

 _Harry baissa la tête rencontrant le regard argenté de la cause à tout ses problèmes._

 _-Malfoy que m'as-tu fait, soupira-t-il._

 _Draco baissa la tête._

 _-Je ne t'ai rien fait. Contrairement à toi... Avait-il murmurer tout bas pour que son interlocuteur ne l'entende pas mais malheureusement pour lui..._

 _-Que veux-tu dire ?_

 _Malfoy écarquilla grandement les yeux surpris avant de se lever avec précipitation pour ce mettre à courir après avoir dit:_

 _-Rien. Oublie._

 _Harry en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne partit pas à la poursuite de Draco._

 _Quelque chose était apparut sur le visage du blond. Quelque chose d'humide et de salé._

 _-Des larmes..._

 _Mais le visage d'Harry s'assombrit soudainement. L'empêchant d'y réfléchir plus en profondeur._

 _-Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il menaçant._

Draco ouvrait de nouveau les yeux alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche à la recherche de son amant qu'il ne trouva guère.

 _ **-Harry ?**_ Appela-t-il inquiet face à sa non présence.

Ne trouvant toujours pas son vampire Draco ferma les yeux et replongea dans ses souvenirs.

 _Draco s'arrêta de courir à un détour de couloir pour reprendre son souffle. Il pût alors reprendre sa marche en direction de sa chambre de préfet pour s'y coucher car demain il avait rendez-vous avec Mme. Pomfresh._

 _C'est alors très tôt dans la matinée que Draco sortit de sa chambre en direction de l'infirmerie._

 _-Bonjour Mme. Pompom_

 _-Bonjour Draco, lui répondit l'infirmière avec le sourire. Alors allons voir comment va notre petit bébé._

 _Le blond sourit, légèrement amuser par l'entrain de la vielle femme et partit s'assoir sur un des lits disponible après qu'il ait retiré sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise. Depuis que Pomfresh lui avait annoncé qu'il était enceint et qu'elle était la seule détentrice de son secret, Draco avait noué des liens avec l'infirmière, la considérant comme ça mère, chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu ressentir envers Nacissa Malfoy._

 _Ce n'est qu'après le lancement de quelques sorts que le blond apprit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème pour lui et le bébé mais qu'il devait tout de même faire attention._

 _Le jeune Malfoy la remercia et quitta l'infirmerie enfin essaya plutôt car quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un lui bloquait le passage. Il releva la tête pour voir l'inconnu mais fut stupéfier sur place à la vue de son visage._

 _-Bonjour Malfoy._

 _-Ha... Potter._

 _-Que fais-tu là, dans l'infirmerie à cette heure de la matinée (04h00) ?_

 _-Je..._

 _-Et puis Mme Pomfresh à parler d'un..._

 _Avant qu'harry ne puisse finir sa phrase Draco essaya de s'enfuir._

Le blond sourit à cette penser quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit le faisant reprendre ses esprits.

 _ **-Amour ?**_ Appela un certain brun

 _ **-Harry.**_

 _ **-Tu es réveillé ?**_

 _ **-Oui comme tu peux le voir. Mais tu n'étais pas là.**_

Le blond se mit à faire la moue alors que le vampire souriait.

 _ **-Bébé... Désoler d'arriver si tard mais j'ai été submergé de questions par les Griffondors.**_

 _ **-Et tu préfères rester avec eu plutôt qu'avec ton futur enfant et moi ?**_

 _ **-Jamais de la vie.**_

Harry se rapprocha de leur grand lit en baldaquin et vint prendre son calice dans les bras. Le blond se détendit dans les bras de son vampire et ferma les yeux de bien être.

 _ **-Draco... Tu sais que je t'aime et que jamais je ne vous laisserai toi et notre bébé.**_

 _ **-Hum...**_

Le blond ouvrit alors les yeux et plongea son regard argenté dans celui vert émeraude de Harry.

 _ **-Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?**_

 _ **-Un baiser... Un baiser et tu seras pardonné.**_

Le brun afficha alors un grand sourire sur son visage et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser. Il caressa de sa langue la lèvre inférieur de Draco pour lui commandé l'entrée que le blond lui céda avec plaisir. S'en suivit un baiser des plus passionné entre les deux élèves qui fut rompu au bout de quelques minutes. Le jeune Malfoy avait alors un grand sourire inscrit sur le visage le rendant encore plus beau qu'à la coutume.

 _ **-Tu devrais sourire plus souvent Draco. Tu es magnifique ainsi.**_

Il rougit et nicha sa tête dans le cou de son vampire.

 _ **-Que... Qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore ?**_

Harry allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit subitement. Il se leva alors avec précipitation du lit montrant les crops avant de se calmer reconnaissant l'odeur du meilleur ami de son homme.

 _ **-Blaise que viens-tu faire là ?**_ Le questionna-t-il alors quand le métisse fut dans son champs de vision.

 _ **-N'ai-je donc pas le droit de venir voir mon meilleur ami, son très chère vampire et mon futur neveu ?**_

Harry sourit.

 _ **-Qui t'a dit que ce serait un garçon.**_

Blaise hossa des épaules.

 _ **-Une intuition ?**_

Le brun fronça des sourcils à la réponse du nouvel arrivant, avant de se détendre s'assaillant de nouveau sur le lit auprès de son futur époux qui vint prendre son ami dans ses bras avant de le questionné.

 _ **-Théo n'est pas avec toi ?**_

 _ **-Non il avait quelque chose à faire.**_

 _ **-Dommage...**_

Draco baissa la tête légèrement dessus avant de la relever de nouveau le sourire aux lèvres.' _ **Ah... Les femmes enceintes**_ ' soupira intérieurement Harry et Blaise voyant la vitesse à laquelle Draco pouvait rapidement changer d'émotion.

 _ **-Alors ? Quel bon vent t'emmène ici ?**_

 _ **-Je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles depuis hier soir dans la grande salle...**_

 _ **-Et que c'est il passé après notre départ,**_ demanda alors le seul brun présent dans la pièce.

 _ **-Tout le monde ne parlaient que de vous et du fais que vous soyez ensemble.**_

Blaise se mit à fixer ses amis avant de reprendre la parole.

 _ **-Bon alors que comptez-vous donc faire aujourd'hui ?**_

 _ **-Je pense que je vais emmener Draco au Pré-au-Lard. Nous avons des courses à faire pour le bébé.**_

 _ **-Très bien mais faites attention à vous c'est dernier temps ce n'est plus trop sûr de sortir de Poudlard.**_ Dit Blaise la mine grave.

Draco sourit avant d'hocher de la tête. Le métisse sortit alors de leur chambre Harry et Draco sur ses pas.

Dehors le ciel était bleu et dégager, tout prêtait à croire que rien de grave ne ce produirait mais malheureusement pour eu une fois qu'ils furent au Pré-au-Lard une explosion se fit entendre. Harry, sur le qui-vive, se précipita vers Draco pour le mettre en sécurité à Poudlard. Les mangemort avait décidé d'attaquer aujourd'hui. Le bataille final était donc pour bientôt ou avait elle déjà commencé.

 _ **-Reste là tu seras en sécurité entre les murs du château.**_

Malgré son inquiétude envers son fiancer. Draco hocha de la tête et regarda son vampire se précipité vers le champs de bataille. Le blond avait énormément peur pour son brun et il ferma les yeux essayant de replonger dans ses souvenirs sachant que ce n'était pas bon pour lui et le bébé d'être ainsi angoissé et priant de toute son âme que son vampire revienne sain et sauf.

 _Alors qu'il essayait de prendre la fuite le brun le retint par le bras._

 _-Oh non Malfoy tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement._

 _-Laisse moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ! Cracha-t-il avec haine._

 _-Tu me dois des explications. Prononça le brun impassible._

 _-Je ne te dois rien !_

 _Draco essaya de nouveau de se dégager de la prise du brun mais celle-ci se refermait autour de ses poignets. Il arrêta donc de lutter vaincu. Le vampire le porta alors dans ses bras et ils partirent en direction de la salle sur demande. Le brun y fit trois aller retour avant que la porte n'apparaisse, laissant place à un imence lit en baldaquin vêtue de rouge par ses draps faites en soie._

 _Potter posa Malfoy sur le lit en douceur avant de s'y assoir à son tour. Ils se mirent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Vert émeraude contre gris argenté avant que Harry ne décidé de rompre le contacte visuel qui s'éternisait._

 _-Que me cache tu Malfoy ? Pourquoi Mme Pomfresh a-t-elle parlé de bébé ?_

 _-Je... Cela ne te regarde en rien..._

 _Draco avait la tête baisser et parlait d'une voix roque comme-ci il était sur le point de pleurer._

 _-Si cela me regarde._

 _Cette phrase eut le don de l'énerver et le blond releva alors précipitamment la tête pour se mettre à parler hurlant de colère._

 _-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ! Tu crois que cela me fait plaisir de me retrouver enceint de toi ! Tout cela c'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu vienne comme ça me voir pour me baiser puis repartir comme un voleur qui a eu son dû ! Hein !? Tu n'as même pas tenu conte de mes sentiments envers toi ! De mon avis ! Tu as juste voulu me baiser ! Mais merde je t'aime moi ! Et tu t'en contre fiche !_

 _Draco se mit à frapper le torse de Harry en larme._

 _-Je t'aime... Et toi tu..._

 _Harry l'arrêta de ses lèvres avant de lui dire._

 _-Je... Excuse moi je ne savais pas que tu ressentais tout cela envers moi je... Je suis désolé Draco._

 _-Pourquoi... Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-il en pleure sa tête reposant maintenant sur le torse de l'homme qu'il aimait._

 _-Je ne le sais pas mais je crois que... Je t'aime._

 _-Harry..._

De retour sur le champs de bataille, les sorts jaillissaient de partout aussi bien du côté de l'Orde que celui des mangemort. Harry cherchait du regard ce pourquoi il c'était entraîné depuis sept longs années voulant en finir au plus vite pour retourner au côté de son calice et âme-sœur. Il sourit et repensa au moment où il l'avait demandé en mariage sois un mois après leurs mise en couple.

 _Il faisait nuit noir ce jour-là et tous deux étaient au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, à regarder les étoiles, enlacer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le jeune vampire avait alors relevé le visage de son calice en sa direction avant de se déclarer._

 _-Draco je ... J'aurai une demande à te faire._

 _-Je t'écoute Harry..._

 _-Voilà, commença t-il anxieux, cela fait maintenant deux mois que nous sommes officieusement ensemble et même si notre histoire à mal commencer j'aimerai que tu sache que je t'aime..._

 _Le blond le regarda avec inquiétude._

 _-Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu me fais peur._

 _-Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Il soupira. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que..._

 _Il sortit de sa poche un écrin fait de velour et d'un vert profond. Draco écarquilla les yeux de stupeur._

 _-Draco Malfoy veux-tu m'épouser ?_

 _Surpris le blond ne peux en placer une tellement il lui manquait de mot alors il se mit donc à pleurer avant de prendre le brun dans ses bras en murmurant des "oui" à son oreille._

Harry sourit à se souvenir mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits quand on l'interpella.

 _ **-Te voilà enfin Potter.**_

Au son de cette voix Harry se retourna précipitamment vers son interlocuteur.

 _ **-Bonjour Tom.**_

Voldemort se mit légèrement à trembler de colère mais se reprit vite.

 _ **-Tu m'as l'aire bien détendu dit moi Harry. Tu attends peut-être ta prochaine mort vu que je vais gagner cette bataille.**_

 _ **-Trêve de bavardage Tom. Pourrions-nous passer aux choses sérieuses,**_ prononça Harry de manière détaché comme si il s'ennuyait au vu de la situation.

Face à ce geste Voldemort vit rouge et il lança le premier sort engageant la bataille entre les deux rivaux de toujours. Harry esquiva l'attaque avant dans lancer un à son tour que Tom contra grâce à un projecto.

 _ **-Cette bataille a assez duré,**_ cria alors le mage noir. _**Je vais en finir avec toi !**_

Voldemort lança alors le sort de la mort sur Harry qui en fit de même à l'égard de son ennemi. Les deux sorts s'entrechoquèrent créant une sorte de sphère qui les entoura tous les deux. Leurs magies se faisait ressentir par tous, mangemort comme membre de l'Ordre et élèves de Poudlard, qui cessèrent le feu et regardèrent les deux ennemis mortel.

Du au de sa tour Draco releva la tête pour regarder la fenêtre.

 _ **-Harry je t'en supplie...**_

Il avait les mains jointe et murmurer des phrases, qui ressemblaient des prières, en l'honneur à son fiancer.

Harry semblait perdre l'avantage face à Voldemort qui euphorique baissa légèrement sa garde. Voyant cela Harry baissa sa bague et à l'aide sa vitesse vampirique évita le sort avant de sauter au coup du mangemort pour le mordre.

Voldemort poussa un cri d'horreur avant de partir en poussière. Harry recracha alors le sang du mage noir dégouter pour son goût. Il s'empressa alors de partir en direction de la tour d'astronomie pour aller retrouver son amant.

Draco trembla de peur quand il entendit la porte grincer et pointa sa baguette vers celle-ci près à lancée un sort à l'intru.

-Draco ?

Reconnaissant la voix de son amour il bassa légèrement sa garde les larmes aux yeux. Harry entra alors dans la pièce avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

 _ **-Tout est fini mon ange. Nous n'avons à nous inquiété au sujet de notre avenir et celui de notre enfant.**_

Ces phrases n'était que murmure à l'oreille du blond qui laissa ses craintes se déverser dans un torrent de larmes.

 _ **-merci... Merci pour tout...**_

 _ **-Je t'aime Draco.**_

 **Bâ voilà c'est la fin de You are mine en espérant que cela vous a plu :-D. Il ne le reste maintenant plus que l'épilogue alors à toute ^^**


	5. Épilogue

**2 ans plus tard:**

 _ **-Harry tu es prêt ? Théo et Blaise vont bientôt être là !**_ Cria le blond de la cuisine aloq que son marie était à l'étage.

 _ **-Oui oui je donne son bain Sirus et j'arrive !**_

Draco sourit avant de se mettre à faire la table.

Voilà maintenant deux ans que la guerre est fini et que je bien la emporter, et il a fallut 1 an au monde magique pour tout reconstruire. Quelque mois après que Harry est venu récupéré Draco dans la tour où il l'avait mis en sécurité, Draco à reçu ses premiers contractions mais grâce à l'aide de Pompom il a pût donner naissance à son fils Sirius Angélus James Potter-Malfoy. Harry en avait été surpris qu'en il la sût que c'était un garçon comme l'avait prédit Blaise puis terriblement toucher par le spectacle qu'affichait Draco avec son bébé dans les bras.

Maintenant Sirus est âgé d'un an et sept mois, il est né en juillet, et c'est, tout comme son père, un vrai casse-cou faisant tourner en boutique nos deux jeunes mariés.

On sonna à la porte et Draco parti ouvrir la porte.

 _ **-Coucou beau blond !**_ Salua Blaise.

 _ **-Salut les amoureux. Bonjour Angeline.**_ Dit Draco à l'enfant qui se trouvait dans les bras de Théo.

Le petite lui sourit et tendit les bras en sa direction. Théo lui refila alors son paquet et ils entrèrent alors dans la maison.

 _ **-Où est Harry ?**_ Demanda Théo.

 _ **-Ici**_. Répondit se dernier avec Sirius dans ses bras.

Draco sourit avant de s'approcher de sa famille et de les embrasser alors que Théo et Blaise, qui avait reprit sa fille, se dirigeait vers la salle à manger.

 _ **-Je vous aime.**_

Harry sourit quand on les rappela à l'ordre.

 _ **-Alors vous venez bouffer oui !**_ Cria Blaise. _**On meurt de faim nous !**_

 _ **-Oui on arrive !**_

Harry embrassa la joue de son marie avant de partir dans la salle à manger son calice sur ses pas.

 **Bon et bien voilà. C'est la faim de You are mine. Si vous avez des questions à me poser oj ressentez de l'incompréhension laisser moi un petit reviews. ^^**

 **En ce qui concerne le couple BZTN ce n'était, au début, pas le couple que je voulais (je préfère le RWBZ, surtout quand Ron est dominant *q* il a trop la classe.) mais bon je n'avais pas le choix vu comment ma fic avait commencé.**

 **Désoler pour tout ce blabla et j'espère vous revoir pour ma prochaine fic qui s'appellera** _ **Doctor**_ **. Même si cette fois si cela sera un crossover entre Harry Potter et Naruto pour mes deux couples préférer (peut-être même un troisième qui c'est ;-) ).**

 **Ciaossu.**


End file.
